Sneak Peek
by DevlinGrace
Summary: A reward for my faithful and patient readers. Just a few short scenes from future volumes...vague on purpose, no spoiler alerts...the story has changed slightly...and these may not appear as is. I own nothing...all due respect to JKR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a short little one shot for my faithful followers...it will appear in, a yet untitled, future volume and may not appear exactly as is, (I've made it deliberately vague so as to not give much away)...just one of the many scenes running around in my head for the future. I wanted to give you guys something to look forward to as I know, right now, in The Dreamcatcher, their relationship is progressing slowly. Hope you enjoy the little taste of what's to come...**

Hermione was nervous. She'd already spoken to Arthur and Molly. Explained to them why she wanted to do it. She had promised they would wait till they had both graduated. Hermione had thought, "It seems all we've ever done is wait, Ginny and I."

She waited for a signal from Harry. The only other person in on it was Minerva. She hadn't even told Luna, although she probably already knew. Finally he smiled to her and nodded.

Hermione stood up and got everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on her she looked to Ginny and, taking her hands, began.

"Gin...I have loved you for longer than even I knew. The last two years with you have been amazing. Here, tonight, in front of your family and those friends who mean as much to us family," she took a deep breath and dropped to one knee.

She took a small box from her pocket and after opening and showing it to Ginny, she placed a hand over her heart. "Ginevra Molly Weasley...will you marry me?"

Not one person breathed. Ginny sank to her knees and taking one of the rings from the box said, "Hermione Jean Granger...I have loved you since the first time we shook hands in Gringotts...of course I'll marry you." She finished as the tears coursed down her face.

With shaking fingers they placed the rings on each others fingers. And as they hugged Luna ran over and shoved them over, "How in the bloody hell did you manage to keep that from me!" She said as she started tickling her two friends.

After they had received congratulations from all, they finally found themselves alone with Minerva and Luna.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Luna said Hermione as she pouted, "And I can't believe I didn't feel it either."

"I couldn't risk you giving it away...only Harry and Minerva knew...and Molly and Arthur, I wanted to get their permission first."

"Minerva, I can understand but Harry, and not me..."

"I only told Harry because it's his birthday, party after all, and I don't think you understand why I didn't just surprise Minerva as well." Hermione looked to Minerva.

Minerva reached for Hermione and Ginny's left hands and explained, "I only knew because of the rings...they were meant for me and Radha..." She said softly as tears started to fall, "I want you two to have what we never had a chance to."


	2. Sneak Peek 2

**A/N This is a somewhat completed scene from the next book. Just another sneak peek for y'all.**

setting: Gryffindor common room, a few days after the Yule Ball. Hermione is sitting by the fire in her favorite chair idly reading "Hogwarts: A History ". Interrupted from her thoughts when she noticed the twins practically run into the room and seem to be looking for a place to hide. Ginny enters seconds later, spots the twins and stomps up to them.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" she growled. Hermione didn't catch George's answer but she was once again reminded that size definitely was not any indication of true power. She watched as Ginny seemed to vibrate as she listened to the twins hushed voices. Apparently Ginny wasn't liking was she hearing because she whipped out her wand and pointed at one of the boy's faces. She'd hit with him her already famous bat bogey hex before he'd even realized she'd moved. The other twin took off to avoid the next hex as Ginny chased after him. Hermione grinned widely when she remembered and another example of size not being a factor.

Before she'd left to go to Ron's that past summer she'd gone for an afternoon picnic with her parents. The three of them had fallen into a comfortable silence and Hermione was lost in thought wondering how Ginny was coping. Suddenly there was a commotion from the direction of the pond and the reason became quickly apparent when two large, somewhat ruffled and annoyed looking swans landed on the grass about ten feet away from she and her parents sat. Suddenly from out of the bushes a small black blur went running full speed at the two swans. At first Hermione had thought it was a cat but as the blur grew closer she realised with a shock that it was a little black chihuahua. The swans had their back to it as it approached and didn't notice until the little dog was almost on top of them. The two swans took to the air circled then landed on the nearby pond. Obviously the birds thought the were safe in the water. The dog however had stopped so suddenly when the birds took flight that it's two back legs came off the ground and it almost did a somersault into the Grangers. It righted itself and searched for the birds a moment..."they're over there Lucy..."The dog looked to it's master and then looked to where she was pointing as if she understood her owner's direction. Without another moment's hesitation the dog hit full speed once again and hit the water at a run. The splash alone was enough to scare the two birds off for good and the dog swam back to the grass. As the laughter from all the onlookers died off, none louder than the little dog's owner herself, the little one did one last search of the skies, shook herself off and headed back to it's owner.

As she came back to the scene in front of her she realized that she now had the other twin corned and hit him with same hex he'd hit his brother with. Ginny yelled at him a few more times and the stormed off towards the dorm rooms. Ginny seemed to sense to Hermione's gaze and looked over at her smiling and shaking her head. Ginny smiled back and went upstairs.

"If what they said about Hermione ever gets back to her, I'll kill them both," She thought angrily. She expected that sort of thing out of the snakes and, let's face it even Ron, but not the twins. She and Luna had been trailing about ten feet behind the twins as they left the castle and decided to follow when she heard Hermione's name mentioned. She was still unsettled about the anger she felt when Hermione had told her about Victor asking her to the ball and she was curious as to what they were saying.

Ginny entered her room feeling somewhat deflated after working off her some her anger chasing the twins and was pleased to see she had the room to herself. She went to sit on the bed and put her face in her hands.

Ginny slowly lifted her face and was startled to realise what she had finally figured out, albeit thanks to the twins, had originally bothered her about Victor asking Hermione to the Yule Ball. She knew now, she had no reason to be jealous, but it still bugged her.

**A/N 2 - the story about the Chihuahua actually happened only it was a pair of geese and she was chasing a seagull when she took off into the ocean. Her name is Lucy and her best friend is my two year old Bengal cat, Luna. Yes, named in honour of our Miss Luna Lovegood. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
